


get down or get ugly

by doxies



Series: straight up and down [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxies/pseuds/doxies
Summary: In which Jaehwan gets stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 and its boys have taken over my life so help me now.

His lips are pursed into a line, footsteps slow and heavy as he enters the room. He drops into his seat with a thud, back slumped against the wall as he lets out a sigh. There’s something weary about him today, a little sad-looking and wilted. He’s all droopy at the edges: there is a sag in the curve of his lips, his eyes red and downcast as he rubs at them furiously. 

 

Jaehwan thinks he might be crying, but his face is hidden from view by half a wall and the glow of the oddly large moon trickles into the room in small slivers of light. Tucked away in that oddly large alcove at the end of the room where he can’t be seen, Jaehwan really doesn’t want to seem like a creep. So he hesitates, peeking his head out for a brief moment before he pulls himself back into the alcove and tries to go back to the crumpled up music sheets he’d been trying to decipher prior. 

 

He succeeds for all of three moments before curiosity and concern win out, and he perches himself at the ledge, eyes peering into the darkness as he stares holes into the figure and wonders what he should do next.

 

“Daniel?”

 

Jaehwan, startled, nearly topples over face-flat onto the floor beneath, but manages to catch himself before he does. He rocks back into his little corner, eyes and ears glued to the new figure that has entered the room.

 

“Daniel-ah,” the voice is softer now, a sort of fond tenderness in the inflections of a name.

 

The slumped form springs up, spine sharp and taut at once as his eyes dart around for the source of the sound before he relaxes. It’s Sungwoo-hyung, sneakers padding cat-like against the parquet flooring of the practice room. He moves over to ruffle the blonde head, plonking himself beside. 

 

“Hyung,” Daniel acknowledges. The new presence is clearly welcome, and Daniel curls up into the crook of Sungwoo’s elbow as Sungwoo begins to play with his hair. They sit in silence for awhile, unmoving but for the subtle rise and falls of their chests.

 

There’s something oddly intimate about it, Jaehwan thinks, in the way Daniel and Sungwoo-hyung have always been, as if they’d always shared a secret that only the two of them knew. They would share a look, and then a laugh, bodies forever moving in subtle orbit of each other. There were times at night too, when they thought he was asleep, and they would crawl out of bed and whisper too low for him to hear until one or both of them had drifted off to sleep. Jaehwan is kind of used to being a lone ranger, but there something enviable about their friendship that leaves Jaehwan wistful and a little lonely.

 

Jaehwan thinks they might have fallen asleep this time too, but Sungwoo’s eyes are glistening bright orbs in the moonlight even if Daniel’s have fluttered shut. They breathe heavily, the stress of the day seeping out of them both as they rest against each other. Daniel shifts subtly, imperceptible but to Jae Hwan's keen, staring eye, adjusting himself every few moments. He’s clearly not in too comfortable of a position, large frame partially smooshed up against the wall and Sungwoo, but he doesn’t leave his spot, humming  contentedly even as Sungwoo’s hands inch down his head and to his neck.

 

Then suddenly, “Hyung!” Daniel gasps, wide awake and whining, and Sungwoo snickers loudly, laughter rapidly superseded by snorts. Daniel hushes him, both laughing now, and Sungwoo presses one hand over Daniel’s mouth to get them both to shut up. They both end up on the floor anyway, laughing until they get tired, and Sungwoo slumps against the floor, staring at the ceiling for a long moment.

 

“Feeling better now?” There’s an indulgent kind of smile lingering on his lips as he beckons Daniel to join him. 

 

“Maybe?” Daniel has rolled on his side to face him, head propped up with one hand as he stares intently at what Jaehwan presumes to be Sungwoo’s three moles. The fingers of his other arm trail up and down Sungwoo’s arm, tracing patterns into skin. There is a certain intensity about them now, in a way that makes Jaehwan want to lean in to watch or cover his face and  _ hide _ . Sungwoo’s eyes are sharp, hands reaching out to touch the small expanse of bare skin at the small of his back where Daniel’s shirt had slipped upwards. Daniel’s breath hitches when cold fingers meet bare flesh, and then he begins to lean in, slowly closing the gap between them--

 

Wait... _ what?  _

 

Jaehwan does a double take, stuffing his hand into his mouth to prevent himself from making any odd squealing noises. Damnit, he  _ knew _ he should have gone back to the dorms when he could, he should have gone back to the dorms, he should have gone back to the dorms…He peeks out from between his fingers and, oh. Oh. OH.

 

It’s Sungwoo who moves first, pressing his lips up against Daniel’s with a swift peck at the corner of his mouth. He pauses momentarily, uncharacteristically shy, and then he captures his lips, kissing slow and sensual, languid yet intense, startlingly tender yet wholly erotic at the same time. Tiny gasps, grunts and moans echo in the small space, swallowed by rapidly moving mouths against skin. Bodies move in sync, pressed up against each other. 

 

“Hyung,” he breathes, “Hyung, no we have to stop.”

 

But Sungwoo doesn’t stop, head dipping low to kiss at his navel, his waist -- there’s a wicked grin on his face as he moves lower and lower to mouth at the growing tent in his companion’s pants.

 

“Hyung, hyung, not  _ here _ .”

 

Sungwoo snorts, and kisses him square on the mouth to get him to shut up. 

 

Things don’t move further than that, thank  _ God _ , and Sungwoo  _ eventually _ lets up with a whine when Daniel scoots away and bats away his roving hands in an attempt to collect himself. But Jaehwan catches Sungwoo smiling like the cat that ate the canary as he practically shoves Daniel out the door, and Jaehwan vows not to go over to their dorm for a bit (or a long while).

 

Jaehwan really,  _ really  _ wants to unsee everything. He didn’t want to  _ think _ about those two getting...whatever...on.

 

Except the image of Sungwoo-hyung and Daniel sucking face is imprinted on the back of his mind, and his brain keeps cycling back to the visual spectacle he just witnessed, so  _ kill him now _ . His face is still red and warm, and he feels oddly embarrassed, so he decides to make a short trip to wash his face...or something. He walks out of the practice room and into the first washroom he sees -- 

 

Only to spot Sewoon, Youngmin and Donghyun exit the same cubicle, oddly flushed and messy all over. 

 

Jaehwan gawks for two minutes, grabs his eyeballs with him, and exits stage left.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaehwan regrets everything and Sewoon has something up his sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating upped for reasons! Also the highly requested Youngdongpo (ft Jaehwan) continuation to the first part :D

 

Jaehwan lives in a sort of twilight zone for the rest of the week.

 

He catches Minhyun and Jonghyun drinking from the same cup once and nearly spits out his water, then goes beet red when he finds Woojin and Seob with linked arms heading to the cafeteria after practice. He avoids, absolutely _avoids_ the majority of visual line because they’re _always_ folded over each other in hugely inappropriate ways; Jihoon has taken to grinning wildly at him every time he sees him, and both Jinyoung and him have made it their personal mission to be as cringey and touchy as they can be with each other whenever he’s in the vicinity.

 

He thinks he might be going crazy; his brain has gone down the chute into the trash where the rest of him probably lies right now, and it just keeps churning out inappropriate scenarios a mile a minute.

 

He hasn’t even tried to make eye contact with Sungwoo hyung or Daniel at all this week, avoiding the both of them like the plague whenever he sees them. Jonghyun hyung had texted him to meet up once this week for a little ‘team bonding’, but he’d closed the text, the app and his phone at once. _Nope_.

 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready to look those two in the eye ever again without wanting the ground to swallow him up.

 

He shudders, thinking back on all their little moments that he’d never noticed before, like that one time they’d both disappeared in the middle of practice together for a long while and come back both looking oddly satisfied (Jonghyun hyung hadn’t noticed, he was too busy trying not to yell at Hyunbin). Or the strange midnight noises he’d heard one too many times and written off as sleeping hallucinations. Then, there was also the time where Daniel had tried to pass off those marks on his neck for some sort of fabric rash.

 

Jaehwan facepalms at his own idiocy and wonder why he’d never noticed before now. There practically was a neon sign above their heads that said ‘WE’RE GETTING IT ON’. To think he’d stayed in the same dorm with them both for a good one month, as they did _whatever they did_ right within earshot. He wonders if Jonghyun hyung knows, or if Minhyun had noticed and was he the only one out of the loop? Or…were Jonghyun and Minhyun...involved? All that subtle hand holding and quiet talks...there were things that he needed to know, questions he needed answered. 

 

And then there was the Sewoon conundrum.

 

With a groan, he smashes his face into his pillow and tries to suffocate himself. Or die of embarrassment. Maybe he could do both.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Ah, it’s Hyunbin. Their sweet maknae, innocent as a baby. He’d wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him when Hyunbin had walked over to join their line for Downpour, because _why_ , _God why._ Still, he supposes he would take Hyunbin anytime over any one of _those two_.

 

“Hyunbin ah, hyung loves you so much,” he whispers into the sheets, and from where he stands, Hyunbin is looking at him like he’s gone off his rocker (which, assuming from the places his brain has wandered off to, might not be too far off of an assumption).

 

“Forgive hyung, he just hasn’t taken his meds,” Hyunbin frowns, turning to face another figure. But the person merely laughs, head tilting backwards so Jaehwan can catch a glimpse --

 

Jaehwan bolts up in his bed, throwing the pillow (and missing by far) at their unwelcome guest.

 

“Traitor!” He hisses, not unlike a scalded cat, backing away from Hyunbin’s companion.

 

“Sewoon was just trying to _help_! ” Hyunbin looks absolutely flabbergasted, as if Jaehwan had just accidentally murdered a dozen baby animals.

 

Jaehwan gapes, gesturing wildly at Sewoon, who has folded himself easily on the side of Minhyun’s bed.

 

“I’m just trying to help, _hyung_ ,” Sewoon practically purrs, gracefully unfurling his feet from where he’d propped them up on the bed frame.

 

Even beneath Jaehwan’s narrowed glare, Sewoon doesn’t move away, his face preternaturally serene as he stares straight back at him. There’s not a trace of shame or embarrassment on his face, his eyes glinting wildly. There’s nothing familiar about this Sewoon, none of the sleepy dazed-ness and geniality he’s come to associate with Sewoon. This Sewoon is **danger** flashing red in his face, all coy gazes and seductive smiles.

 

And Jaehwan’s brain begins again on its downward descent into hell, the disturbing images of _hickeys_ on Donghyun’s neck, Youngmin’s unzipped pants, Sewoon looking absolutely debauched, regurgitate from where he’d hidden them.

 

Jaehwan ends up running out of the dorm room, round a few corners and down the block to the training center. His heart is still racing a mile a minute when he collapses face flat on the floor of one of the practice rooms.

 

Honestly, Jaehwan doesn’t quite know if it’s due to the physical exertion, or if something inside his (very cold, very dead) heart has stirred. He doesn’t think he wants to know.

 

///

 

Jaehwan learns to avoid Sewoon’s pointed gaze in the days to come. He also learns that Youngmin and Donghyun as a duo make a formidable team when they sandwich themselves around him at lunch break. He’s too polite to move away (no, really he’d have to wrestle his way out of this one and he doesn’t think he’d appreciate a commotion or the embarrassment to follow) and Sewoon plonks himself right across.

 

They don’t speak to him for most of the lunch, opting instead to make pointed conversation _around_ him. And it only gets odder thereforth.

 

Jaehwan finishes his food and _really_ just wants to go get seconds, but Youngmin and Donghyun only slide closer to him and so he resigns himself to his fate, stirring at the remnants of his kimchi gravy with a sulk. He chances a glance at Youngmin’s half-full plate, mournfully eyeing at the unfinished kimbap with envy until Youngmin _sighs_ , moving to stuff the kimbap into Jaehwan’s wide open mouth.

 

The warmth of his fingers lingers on his lips, and he nearly chokes when a heavy palm rests against the inside of his thigh, moving in slow strokes -- upwards, then downwards. Donghyun stares at him guilelessly, and Youngmin’s arms are locked against Jaehwan’s free hands and Sewoon is _staring_ at him, still chewing, even as his foot draws itself in a slow tease up his other leg.

 

He tries calling out for help to a passing Jonghyun hyung, but it comes out like a garbled mess of flying rice, and Jonghyun hyung just pauses to stare at him strangely, before he shrugs and walks away. Donghyun laughs unhelpfully at his predicament, picking up the spattered grains of rice off his face with his free hand and feeding it to him.

 

In all honesty, Jaehwan thinks he might have stopped chewing moments ago, the rice like dead weight on his tongue. He swallows the lump of bland kimbap like a rock inside his stomach; there’s a sinking pressure growing in his belly, heady and warm that makes him flush a beet red down to his ears. His face feels hot with some strange feeling as Donghyun’s hand pauses too close to his crotch.

 

He squirms at the contact, but Youngmin’s eyes are steady and warning, arms pulling tighter around his hands to prevent him from moving.

 

Donghyun exchanges a glance with Sewoon and Youngmin, then Sewoon ducks beneath the table, glancing up briefly before he unzips Jaehwan’s pants, wraps a hand around the base of his cock, and engulfs his length in the wet heat of his mouth. Jaehwan gasps in surprise, and Youngmin hushes him with the palm of his hand against his mouth. His shivers, bucking into the warm, slick, wet of Sewoon’s mouth, but Donghyun's hand squeezes his thigh, keeping him still.

 

“Stay.”

 

The voice is strained but firm -- Youngmin, staring hard at him, cheeks tinted pink and mouth hanging parted with arousal. He closes in, imperceptible to anyone but Jaehwan, pink tongue darting out to lick a stripe from the back of his ear and down his neck. Donghyun, on the left, leans into his shoulder, sucking at the spot of bare skin above his shirt collar.

 

He is boneless, propped up against Youngmin and Donghyun, tethered to the earth by the sinful sensations Sewoon elicits with his mouth. And Sewoon doesn’t stop, head bobbing up and down and his tongue, _oh God_ , Jaehwan thinks his head might combust, overwhelmingly dizzy.

 

When he comes, it feels like fireworks, every nerve ending alive and crackling as he goes over the edge. The sticky white of his come dribbles down Sewoon’s chin as he wipes it off, and then Sewoon stares back up at him, smirks and then _swallows_.

 

Jaehwan barely has his senses about him when Sewoon vaults himself back up the table.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” says Sewoon with twinkling eyes and a beguiling smile.

 

Youngmin and Donghyun get up reluctantly, and Donghyun hesitates for a moment before he kisses him square on the mouth.

 

And then just as suddenly, they are gone.

 

The fog in his head disappears, and clarity returns to him in short spurts. But Jaehwan sits there for a long while more, blinking hard at his empty food tray and trying to wrap his head around _what the hell_ just happened.

 

 


End file.
